Brutch
by TheStoryCooker
Summary: What if Twilight was set 20 years in the future? Check out this amazing story to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Brutch

Chapter 1

"Something Called an Intro"

"HONEY, get up! School today!" My loud ass mother shouted while I was in my bed dreaming a beautiful night's sleep. I turned around in my extremely comfortable and comforting bed and saw my own small and delicate clock, which read "5:45 a.m.". It was early; too fucking early to be exact. I hate the fact that my school starts when the sun doesn't even shine yet. It's madness…Oh, I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Alice B. Cruthingther, but I prefer that you call me Allie. My full name gets me pissed off. Anyway, I'm 16 years old and I attend the most boring and unoriginal school that has ever existed on the face of this earth. Kiltworth High School, to be exact. Our mascot is the eagle. Yeah. Original, right? Every high school has that mascot! The teachers over here give me the chills. It'll make you wonder if they're found in some sort of mental institution or something.

"ALICE! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! The bus will be here any moment now!" my mother shouted. "I'M ALREADY UP MOM! And the bus is usually late all of the time anyway!" I shouted back. Ugh, parents. They get on you about everything that goes on in your daily life…sort of like pests. Every time you make a small mistake that is not in their favor, they come at you with their yellings and "YOU'RE GROUNDEDS!" Really annoying and quite bothersome, to be exact. I headed towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Freckles galore….and my messy reddish-brown like hair accompanies it. Such a mess! And I have to straighten it every morning, but it frizzes up again after school. I got to find a different hairstyle….

So as I was done with fixing myself up in the bathroom, I went through my closet. Most of my clothing wasn't girly or pinkish. I have mostly greens, some blues, a bit of black, with a tiny bit of yellow. You can say that I'm basically a tomboy...anyway, I just decided to wear some cargo pants and a random yellow t-shirt with some tennis shoes. Yup. That outfit just came out of the ass. Hey, at least it's something to wear, right? So I'm headed out of the door and went down those horrid, long stairs of this freaking house. I've hated them since I first learned how to walk. As I went down, I heard a loud "BOO!" which almost made me trip. It was my little brat of a brother, Mike. He goes to Heartworth Middle School and is in the 7th grade. I'm so happy that I don't have to hear his little mouth as he gets into high school, because I'll be gone by that time. "HI SISSY!" he screeched in my ear. "Don't you remember this PROJECT that you have to turn in today?" I gave him a stern look, and replied "Listen, kid. It's none of your business when it comes to MY work. In fact, I've already done it since a few months ago. It was so easy that I didn't need to look up any references whatsoever!" Mike poked his tongue at me and marched over to the table to eat breakfast. Boy, did I show him! The project was for my calculus class. Everybody thinks it's one of the most hardest classes ever, but it's actually very simple. I get straight A's in it too. Not only that, I also get straight A's in English, Art, AP History, Computer Graphics, and Technology III. Did I also mention that I am the Class president and everyone loves me? It bugs me to this day because I still feel like that freckled haired kid that everyone loves to pick on despite it being totally opposite of what I think of myself.

Anyways, back to the story. So my snotty little brother is over at the table eating his breakfast while I have to wait for the bus. But no matter, I ate a hearty meal before I woke up this morning so I don't need to eat anything for today. My eyes were just looking through the windows to see if the bus was here yet. They were shiny from me staring at the window so much. Sometimes I wonder if this cycle will ever end for me…but until it does, I'm still standing there, looking through the windows to see if the bus was here yet. As my eyes saw the bus, they got bigger and I was running really fast to the door, not bothering to say good bye to my parents because they annoy me SO MUCH that it's crazy. I was running really fast and was glistening with sweat as it went down my oval-shaped freckled face since the sun was so bright that it will cook an egg on the side of the hard, rock-like cement. So I was able to get on the bus due to my quick agility powers before it left me behind. The bus driver drove very very slow, so slow that it will rival a slug's slowness on the dirty, icky grass under that filthy, mushy dirt.

We finally got to the damn school after what it felt like HOURS on end. I was walking really slow since I REALLY didn't want to go to class today. The usual thing that happens to me is that I would enter the school with about a total of 10 guys asking me to date them. They were all average to me, and aren't that pretty enough even though some of the girls think they are cute. The girls looked at me with awe and envy, asking me for advice on how to look like me. Um, I'm wearing what's out of the closet today. Why do they even care? And they all want to be friends with me. I feel like such a loner in this school. Nobody seems to look at me as a person of royalty. Man, my life as a teenager is sucking so far. As I walk through the valley of the hallways of death, I noticed lots and lots of strange light. As I got closer, the strange light got brighter than the sun's beams itself. My eyes started to close due to the intense and bright brightness that I looked into my bag, and happened to find a pair of protective goggles that covers my eyes like a knight's shield. I put them on and went into the other room, fully prepared and saw the most amazing thing in sight….three boys who are very very beautiful. So beautiful that it would make even the hottest of the hottest guys jealous. I am DEFINITELY not sure what I'm going to be in for….really! Even though I'm basically the popular girl who thinks that life sucks, I don't know what I'm going to be in for!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of the story! Hope you enjoy it!

Brutch

Chapter 2

"Thine Eyes Have Seen the Beauty of it All"

Okay, so I totally saw these three very pretty guys in the next room with my big and huge protective goggles that block out the brightest of the brightest rays. Turns out they were just standing there, talking. I peeped into the room and I noticed something out of the ordinary: they are very shiny. Looking at their skin, they had lots of that stuff that looks like sparkle dust flowing all around. I also notice these brooms that they have right next to them. Being very curious with my eyes glowing bigger at the sight of seeing them standing there talking, I opened the door a bit more to see what was really going on with these very beautiful, strong, and seemingly intelligent boys until they flew off. I was thinking to myself, _they must use those brooms to fly out of the room!_ And there were something else about the brooms too: they weren't the average brooms. In fact, they seemed mechanical. But I don't feel like going into that right now. I can already tell that today will be one of the most longest of the longest days ever.

As I backed away from the room and walked towards my Calculus class of the day, a random girl with blond-hair came running towards me. She had long blond hair, brown eyes, big but cute looking glasses, a round and bubbly face, and a rather….interesting load on her chest area. Which bounced around as she ran. She was wearing a turtle neck, which I wonder about. It's hot outside, she should be wearing the stuff that I wear. Anyways, back to the girl. She wore a short skirt to accompany the turtleneck, had on really long white socks and wore black shoes. As she came to me, I decided to come to a complete stop as she probably had something to tell me. "Hey, um, Allie…I noticed a bit of light in that room earlier…what did you see? Was it some sort of alien?" Re-capturing the event and the three beautiful, shiny, boys who were just standing there talking, I wasn't sure if I should tell her the real deal. Why? Because I saw them first so I get first dibs. Anyway, I need to tell her what I saw without being too obvious. "Well, there were three beings that had…very shiny skin. And brooms." As I said that, she gave another question. "What kind of brooms were there?" she looked at me with those big glowing eyes. I responded with "Well, they're not out of the ordinary, really. It's not like they're mechanical or anything of that nature." "Oh okay! By the way, my name is Anastasia." She gave me a big hug with her boobs pressed against my flat chest. _Damn her,_ I thought. "It's nice to meet you, Anastasia." "Same here!" she exclaimed. We both were walking down the hallways of death to our classes. Not only could I not stop thinking about the most beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, out of this world pretty boys that I had seen, I was also thinking about that Anastasia girl. And how big her damn boobs are. Before you ask, I'm not a lesbian. I love beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, out of this world guys like those three hunks! Tee hee hee!

Anyways, back to plot, guys. I can't stop thinking about them. What are those three gorgeous and fine-looking guys who are ridiculously shiny? Did they come from another planet where there are no traces of humans whatsoever? Well, I'll find out…eventually. In the meantime, I'm late for class. But no matter, I don't get in trouble for it since I'm the Class President and I don't get reported for things that I should be reported for, like not paying attention in class and disturbing my fellow classmates, all because I get straight A's everywhere. While this project is heavy, I'm able to pull it without any help. I forgot to mention to you guys that I'm pretty strong. There was a time that I beat up a jock for trying to beat up this freshman back when I was 15. That wasn't too long ago. I was able to manage his attacks by karate-chopping him to the ground with full force. A flawless victory for me! Everybody cheered me on and that's how I was able to become the Class President!

As I finally entered the classroom with that heavy-ass project that I was pullin—er, I mean, carrying in my arms, Mr. Schanchez looked at me and asked "Miss Cruthingther, care to tell the class why you were late?" Me, being flawless since I never get into trouble, had the perfect response….until someone in the class RUINED IT UGH.

"Professor! Allie was just trying to bring this heavy project to your class…t-t-that's w-w-why she was late…."

Turns out it was the girl I talked to earlier, Anastasia. Apparently she decided to explain why I was late for class when I had the PERFECT idea. I left the project on the right-hand side of the classroom so that the teacher could see it and went over to the seat next to Anastasia, who seriously needs to know who does what around this damn school.

"Anastasia…" I whispered in her ear. "Yeah?" She responded. "You know that I was late for class right?" I asked. "Sure did! Aren't you happy that I helped you get off the hook?" Anastasia replied with a shy tone with big shiny eyes through her big and huge glasses. I gave her a look and then retreated back to my position. As I let out a sigh, I turned back to her and said "You know, I really like the fact that you are willing to help me, Anastasia….but…." "But?" she interrupted. "I was going to tell you. Why are you rushing me?" I said in a cold tone, with my voice starting to raise up. "Sorry…" she responded. "Anyway, like I was saying: I like the fact that you're willing to help me, but sometimes you got to let the master, which is me, do all of the work. Besides, I don't make mistakes." I told her with a wide grin on my face. However, she was kind of confused. I don't see how, though. Everybody knows I'm always right. Isn't that correct, my beautiful readers?

*The scene goes to the middle of no-where and a tumbleweed passes by*

I immediately turn back to Anastasia to complete the conversation. "Yup! They agree with me, Anastasia! I'm right, and you don't need to help me with anything!" Anastasia proceeded with what she wanted to say to me. "Erm, Allie, I don't think they—" "I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! And that's all, sweetheart!" I was getting so tired of Anastasia trying to tell me things that I don't need to hear. She should know that I know everything. "Okay, okay, you're always right!" she stated. I am so happy to hear that she's finally agreeing with me! Gosh man! Some people these days….Oh my. I'm drifting away from the plot again. Silly—er, I mean, PERFECT me! Yeah, that's better! *Flips hair in a FABULOUS motion*

Well, by the time we finished talking, the bell rang. Yup. Class is OVA! Everybody left the class in a hurry to get back home from a hard days work at school. Or maybe, they're in a hurry to be…._somewhere else_. I get up out of my chair and the teacher came up to me and said "Alice, I would like to talk to you about what has happened…earlier." "Yeah? What about it?" I asked. He sat down in one of the classroom chairs and showed me the picture of me walking towards that room with the brightest of the brightest lights that you will ever see in your entire life. At this point, I was getting nervous…wait, did I say nervous? I mean, I was getting….uh…er…EXCITED! Yeah! Because it's AWESOME when you get a picture taken by somebody! You get known for your…EXCITEMENT! Anyway, he showed me the picture and I was looking at it. He then asked me "Did you know what was going on in that room?"

CLIFF HANGER

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3


End file.
